All He Needed
by GalaxyEnby
Summary: It's Roman's birthday, but the others aren't saying anything about it. That's alright, though. All he needed was the Imagination, it was filled with people who cared.


Roman was, to say the very least, _extremely_ annoyed. It was a special day, and nothing was _happening_.

He had woken up, thinking Patton would be making his favorite breakfast, so he took extra long to do his makeup. Rainbow eyeshadow, dramatic winged eyeliner, all of it. Changed his regular clothes for a more colorful outfit.

After all, today was his birthday, and it could always be gayer.

And so he left the room, expecting the other sides to wish him happy birthday when he made it downstairs, but _no. _They didn't even mention it!

Virgil looked almost asleep as he sipped his coffee, the dark smudges under his eyes that Roman was pretty sure weren't makeup making him look dead inside. Deceit _was _asleep. Logan was reading a book while drinking tea and eating eggs, and he only greeted Roman with a small nod before returning to his book.

Wandering into the kitchen, he found Patton at the stove making more eggs. Roman made a face. He didn't even _like_ eggs.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Patton chirped happily over his shoulder. "I made bacon, if you want some. There's orange juice in the fridge.

_That _made his smile return. Bacon was good, Patton was so nice for thinking of him and remembering he hated eggs.

He piled some food on his plate, including an apple, since a prince did need to eat at least slightly healthy, and poured himself some orange juice. He carefully walked back into the dining room, where Virgil looked more alert than he did before. Deceit was still asleep.

Patton set one plate of eggs and bacon in front of Virgil and one in front of Deceit and sat down, the five sides eating in silence, with only the occasional outburst from Patton.

Roman tried to keep smiling, but why wasn't anyone talking to him. This was _his_ day, they should be fighting to make him happy.

He gave them ten minutes, eating his breakfast as slowly as he could. When no one mentioned anything, he excused himself and went to his room, pacing. A smile spread across his face when he heard whispers from the locked door.

Opening the door to the Imagination with a simple wave of his hand, he skipped through. His subjects would remember, he was sure of it.

He wasn't disappointed. Everywhere he turned, there was someone telling him happy birthday, complimenting his outfit and makeup. _This _was what he liked. _This_ was what he wanted.

His advisor hurried up, pushing his way through the crowd surrounding Roman.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness." He seemed more nervous than normal, adjusting his glasses more often than he usually did.

"Thank you, Teagan. Where are Dakota and Andy?"

"At the castle, sir, although they should be on their way by now."

"Wonderful! We shall celebrate this occasion with a party!" With a snap of his fingers, the square transformed. Rainbow decorations hung over everything, streamers fluttered in the small breeze. He liked rainbows, although it could still be gayer. Everything could be gayer.

The crowd had been steadily dispersing, scattering around the square, and the children were now free to rush up to Roman. A small girl, no older than seven, ran up, smiling with a grin that was missing two front teeth.

Roman smiled back, picking her up and spinning her around. He set her down and crouched next to her. "Good morning princess, may I ask your name?"

"Lacey, and is your knight gonna be here? I wanta meet him!"

"He will be," Roman glanced up at the sound of a horse, "In fact, here he is." Someone wearing a hoodie that looked almost exactly like Virgil's old one thundered up on a horse. Dakota, with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, hopped off, looking a little unsteady.

Andy slid off and someone, Roman believed their name was LeAnne, came up and took the horse's reins, leading it away.

Lacey's face lit up and she started talking, smiling the whole time. Andy looked uncomfortable with the attention, but he knelt down and forced a small smile on his face. Dakota squealed at how cute it looked and took a quick picture.

She grabbed his started pulling him away, presumably to show him something. He threw a glare and scowl over his shoulder and Roman laughed, waving.

"Now, Dakota, would you care to accompany me in a dance?"

Dakota giggled. "Sure, kiddo!"

"I'm older than you."

"Details aren't important." He grabbed Roman's hand, pulling him into a small empty spot. Roman snapped and music filled the square. Immediately, people started dancing. Roman and Dakota spun around the square, and when they passed Teagan, Dakota grabbed him, pulling him with them.

Teagan stumbled along with them, adjusting his glasses again, trying to keep up. Dakota let go of Roman and held Teagan's other hand, guiding him in the dance. Roman smiled and turned to someone else, dancing with them.

They let go and he spun away, near a group of children. They laughed and included him in their circle.

This was all he needed. He could have his own celebration, he didn't need the other sides to have one for him.

Eventually, though, he needed a break. He made his way to the edge of the square, conjuring a cup of water. He watched the people while he rested, noting how happy they were.

He made them that way. The Imagination was _his_ realm, of course they remembered him. He _made_ them remember it. None of this was real.

That did it.

With a single thought, it was gone. Everything. All of his subjects, the copies of the sides, the village, the castle.

None of it was real.

Roman sat down and put his head in his hands. It was his birthday, why were the others ignoring him? Maybe it was because he needed too much attention. That was why he had created his kingdom after all. Everyone there loved him, they gave him all the attention he wanted.

And yet he still tried to get attention from the sides. He bullied Virgil for so long because it would get the others to pay attention to him. He had gravitated towards Deceit because he gave him compliments, acknowledgment, reassurance.

He annoyed them, didn't he? They were done with him, weren't they?

The Imagination changed to match his mind. The bright white disappeared and a darkness started creeping toward him. Warped voices whispered about him, distorted laughs echoed in the darkness.

And Roman? Roman couldn't breathe. Is this what Virgil felt whenever he had a panic attack? Because it sucked.

The voices weren't whispering anymore. They were screaming.

A small light, almost drowned by the darkness, shone as bright as it could. Roman glanced toward it.

His door was open. Patton stood in the doorway. He tried to step into the Imagination but recoiled as though it had physically hurt him. There was a few seconds where no one moved. Then Virgil walked in. Immediately the voices screamed different words along with Roman's.

_Annoying_

_Nothing_

_It's all a lie_

_They don't really care_

Virgil stumbled, the weight of the words trying to shove him to the ground. But he didn't fall.

He reached for Roman's hand, asking if it was okay to touch him.

Roman shook his head as fast as he could.

"_Breathe, Ro. C'mon Princey. 4-7-8."_ Virgil seemed to be struggling to keep his voice from becoming monstrous and deep.

He tried, he really did, but it didn't work. Breathing wasn't helping. He launched himself forward and clutched Virgil close to him. Unconsciously, he matched Virgil's breathing.

And then the darkness was receding, and the white was coming back, albeit dimmer than before, and the voices were quieting.

Patton stuck a foot through the door, then ran to the two sides. "Hey, kiddo, you're alright." Logan stood over them, an imposing figure, and Deceit slouched next to him.

Roman realized tears were streaming down his face and he was still holding onto Virgil like he was a lifeline. He hurriedly let go and scrambled to his feet, brushing off his clothes and wiping his face. "Of course I'm alright! I'm Prince Roman!"

He tried for his usual theatrics, but Deceit just shook his head. "I _do_ need to be Deceit to know that _wasn't_ a lie."

"Roman, kiddo, please tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I was just- fighting a monster and it did that. The Dragon Witch is quite the powerful enemy!"

Deceit tsked in disapproval and Roman wilted a little.

"I heard what they were saying, Princey, so either I can tell the others or you can. One or the other."

"Yeah? Well, I heard what they were saying about you, so-!"

Vigil interrupted him with a raised eyebrow and said. "Nothing they said is something I don't think about everyday already. Worthless, everytime someone's nice they're lying. The usual. You all know that already."

Roman's confident expression faltered. "Fine- I just cracked a bit. Happens to everyone."

"Not everyone has a panic attack when they crack, Sir Sing-a-Lot."

"_Don't_ tell us what's wrong already, Roman."

The side's gazes were unrelenting. "Ugh, fine!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically. "I get it! You're done with me! I want too much attention. I'm too clingy, it's annoying, I understand!"

Logan blinked and readjusted his glasses. "I don't think that. In fact, I think your clinginess is quite- ah, endearing." His cheeks flushed and he fixed his glasses again.

"I think what Lolo's trying to say is that he thinks you're adorable!" Roman glanced to Logan for conformation, and while he blushed even brighter and adjusted his glasses yet again, he didn't deny it. "I think you're adorable too!"

And then Patton hopped forward and hugged Roman, planting a kiss on his forehead. Roman, who always had something to say, the flirt, was speechless.

"Ah, yes. I share Patton's sentiment."

"I definitely _don't _feel the same as these two nerds." Deceit pointed at them and stepped forward tilting his head up to look at Roman. He got dangerously close to his mouth and Roman could count the scales on his face.

He smirked, then moved to press his lips to Roman's cheek, his scales, surprisingly smooth, brushed bare skin.

Virgil gave a small smile and slouched, curling his shoulders in. "Uh- yeah. What they said." He bit his lip and then Roman couldn't resist. He gently cupped Virgil's face and drew closer, going on his tiptoes to reach. When Virgil didn't pull away, he kissed him.

Patton squealed in joy and when the two had separated, he jumped on them and pulled them into a bear hug. Deceit and Logan watched from the side, but apparently Patton wasn't satisfied with that. With a light tug on Logan's tie and Logan's refusal to suffer through the hug alone, they were a part of the group hug too.

The white had faded to a glowing gold, almost like Patton's room. It glowed brightly for a moment, and then the kingdom was back. The sides were in a meadow, the green grass filled with flowers of all colors. Music played faintly in the distance, remnants of the party that had been going on.

Patton perked up at that. "That reminds me! We set up a party for you!" He detached himself from the group and started herding them toward the door that had appeared near them.

"You- you did?"

"Of course we did, kiddo! You're our friend!" He giggled. "Or maybe something more. We should talk about that later. But right now, cake!" As soon as they were in the living room, Patton snapped and it was transformed, a giant cake the centerpiece.

Roman grinned. The rainbow decorations were perfect. He turned to say so and was met with Virgil frowning. "You smudged your makeup. Come on."

He shoved Roman toward a chair and conjured some different products, a makeup wipe in his hand. While he redid Roman's eyeshadow, the other three sides whispered among themselves. When he did the eyeliner, Patton started flapping his hands in excitement. When he was putting on lipstick, Patton hovered nearby, and when it was all done, he hugged Roman again.

"You look awesome, kiddo! Very gay!"

"Well, you know it could always be gayer!"

"Nah, I don't know how much gayer I could make it." Virgil handed him a mirror, and Roman gasped, because he didn't think Virgil was that good. Then again, he didn't give them much reason to believe that he could, seeing as he just put eyeshadow under his eyes. In the dark. In ten seconds.

But this makeup was awesome and very gay. Roman looked at it from every angle.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Aww, you're welcome Ro!" Patton sighed. "I love you so much! All of you!"

"Me too! You're all so amazing!"

"Yes, I suppose you are satisfactory."

"Yeah, you're great."

"_Horrible_ people, really."

And Roman would still have his ups and downs, but now he had his boyfriends at his side.

**Frick, this was supposed to be a fluffy, thousand word thing for Roman's birthday. And of course I turned it into angst.**

**Anyway, happy birthday Roman!**

**-The-Aroace-Queen-in-the-Quiver**


End file.
